


Under the Table

by cottonhun



Series: Office [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Office Sex, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonhun/pseuds/cottonhun
Summary: Junmyeon sabia que um dia Sehun lhe daria o troco, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Office [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@oohjuncotton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40oohjuncotton).



Ele sabia que muita gente o odiava na empresa e não fazia a mínima questão de mudar isso, quem realmente importava para si sabia de seu temperamento difícil e o aceitava do modo que ele era.

Por isso que não foi muita surpresa quando ele se viu encantado com o novo estagiário, Oh Sehun.

O estudante de Economia chegou na empresa há pouco mais de três meses e já havia conquistado o coração de quase todo mundo do lugar. Junmyeon sempre ouvia alguém falando do garoto seja nos corredores, na cafeteria ou até mesmo no elevador, mas não o conhecia pessoalmente pelo mesmo estagiar na área financeira da empresa.

Então quando a Sra. Lee – sua secretária de longa data – solicitou ajuda, pois o trabalho estava ficando um pouco puxado para que a mulher lidasse sozinha, Junmyeon viu aí uma oportunidade. Claro que ele poderia solicitar ao RH que abrisse vaga para um novo estagiário ou até mesmo uma vaga interna, mas não era isso que ele tinha em mente, e ele também sabia que o pessoal do Financeiro não precisava de um estagiário tanto assim.

Foi uma bela surpresa quando duas manhãs depois encontrou o famoso estagiário o aguardando em sua sala, não havia quase ninguém na empresa ainda, somente ele e seus secretários.

– Bom dia, Sr. Kim. – ah, Junmyeon já adorava o garoto; Sehun era alto, cabelos escuros, ombros largos e sorriso pequeno. Se viu olhando mais para a boca do outro do que realmente prestando a atenção no que ele dizia. – Obrigado por me dar essa oportunidade, Sr. Kim.

– Por que está me agradecendo? Achei que um estudante de Economia preferiria estagiar no Financeiro. – ergueu a sobrancelha para o outro.

– Sim, mas eu gosto de diversificar meu currículo, já estagiei na área Financeira no meu emprego anterior. – explicou. – Queria tentar uma área nova. – ele sorriu levemente, seus olhos se formando duas meias luas e Junmyeon o achou muito fofo.

Ele nunca esperaria que semanas depois estaria tão apegado ao mais novo que quando Sehun o avisou que talvez ele tivesse que desistir de seu estágio, pois a carga horária não estava mais compatível, Junmyeon moveu todos do RH para que ajustassem um horário decente para Sehun que não prejudicasse seus estudos, e se o sorriso que ele ganhou do mais novo fosse alguma coisa, ele sabia que suas exigências valeriam a pena.

Junmyeon também não soube ao certo como ele deu o primeiro passo para investir em Sehun, mas quando deu por si estava chamando-o para jantar depois de um longo dia de trabalho, coisa que ele nunca tinha feito com sua secretária mais antiga.

Claro que ele tentou ser o mais cuidadoso com isso, pois além de ser seu estagiário, Sehun era quase dez anos mais novo que si, e se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava, eram fofocas. Fofocas sobre sua vida principalmente.

Ele sabia que seus funcionários comentavam o fato dele já ter passado dos trinta e ainda não ser casado, não ter sua família; isso realmente não estava nos planos de Junmyeon. Então, ele tentou ser o mais discreto possível em suas saídas com Sehun, não que eles tivessem fazendo algo errado, Junmyeon só queria evitar estresse.

Algumas semanas depois Junmyeon se viu no apartamento de Sehun praticamente sendo devorado pelo mais novo, e foi assim que eles começaram o seu _relacionamento_. Um relacionamento muito carnal, ele deveria acrescentar.

Junmyeon se viu não conseguindo manter suas mãos longe de Sehun, principalmente quando estavam no trabalho. Ele amava ver o mais novo nervoso quando o agarrava em algum corredor ou nas salas após alguma reunião chata.

Mas Junmyeon sabia que um dia Sehun lhe daria o troco, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Franziu o cenho quando o mesmo entrou em seu escritório para informar que teria uma reunião em poucos minutos, mais intrigado ficou quando o mais novo se aproximou com toda sua elegância, seus olhos nunca se desviando e afastou a cadeira de Junmyeon o suficiente para que ele pudesse se ajoelhar.

Queria dizer que aquilo não mexeu consigo, mas seria mentira, ainda mais quando Sehun ajeitou-se debaixo da mexa e puxou sua cadeira de volta, ele sabia que qualquer pessoa que entrasse não seria capaz de ver Sehun ali, mas ainda sim uma onda de adrenalina percorreu seu corpo.

– O que está fazendo? – Sehun sorriu do modo mais inocente que ele conseguiu na posição que estava, seus longos dedos apertando suas coxas massageando-as em seguida, fazendo com que outra parte de seu corpo demonstrasse interesse instantâneo.

– Hyung, não se mexa. – ordenou a voz bastante tentadora, Junmyeon suspirou ao sentir os dedos desfazendo o zíper de sua calça e baixando-a, ele tentou ao máximo manter sua expressão tranquila, já que teria uma breve reunião com a equipe de Marketing em minutos, sabia que Sehun estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, que era uma vingança por tê-lo fodido enquanto Sehun estava em um telefonema com algum sócio da empresa. Ele lembrava em como o mais novo o olhara depois, seus olhos prometendo vingança.

Bem, ele aceitaria aquela vingança com prazer.

Jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a boca quente e úmida em seu membro, as mãos macias apertando e arranhando suas coxas, mordeu o lábio reprimindo um gemido e ainda bem que o fez, pois no segundo seguinte sua secretária bateu à porta entrando junto com os outros três funcionários para a reunião.

Sua mão apertou brevemente o cabelo de Sehun, uma forma de avisar ao mais novo que eles não estavam mais sozinhos; jurou poder sentir o sorriso de Sehun contra seu membro. _Pirralho_.

Obrigou-se a manter a expressão neutra quando a reunião começou, Junmyeon só podia esperar que ela durasse o menor tempo possível, por que ele não sabia por quanto tempo ele conseguiria manter sua fachada indiferente enquanto Sehun chupava-o como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Tentou ignorar o modo em como a língua de Sehun o lambia, em como a mão quente segurava a base; tossiu abafando um gemido quando sentiu-se descer pela garganta do mais novo, Sehun não tinha reflexo de vômito e fazia aquilo de propósito.

– Sr. Kim, está tudo bem? – perguntou um de seus funcionários, e Junmyeon só conseguiu acenar para o homem seguir em frente com a reunião, ele estava rezando para que terminasse o mais rápido possível.

Segurou o cabelo de Sehun com força tentando ao máximo impedir que o mais novo fizesse aquilo novamente, mas foi beliscado na coxa e teve sua mão removida dos cabelos sedosos. Sentiu Sehun apertar suas coxas vestidas enquanto o engolia com mais afinco fazendo com que franzisse o cenho e seu corpo pulasse um pouco na cadeira, mas não ao ponto de chamar a atenção dos outros homens na sala.

Sehun se inclinou um pouco para cima de si, forçando Junmyeon a abrir mais as pernas para que lhe desse espaço, fingiu não ver em como os lábios dele estavam vermelhos e úmidos quando o mesmo se afastou por um momento.

– _Porra_. – murmurou depois de olhar para baixo novamente e ver os lábios enrolados em torno de seu pau e aquilo foi demais para si. Engasgou-se quando Sehun o sugou com avidez forçando-o em sua garganta, tossiu alto rezando que aquilo disfarçasse seu gemido quando chegou ao seu ápice.

– Senhor Kim? – ouviu alguém lhe chamar, mas ele só conseguia focar em como Sehun afastou-se de seu membro abrindo a boca para mostrar seu gozo na língua, para em seguida o engolir sorrindo. – Senhor Kim, está tudo bem? – voltou a si quando Sehun cutucou-o acenando para cima.

– S-sim, pode continuar.

– Na verdade, já acabamos senhor. – _foda-se_ , resmungou amaldiçoando mentalmente Sehun, ele não havia ouvido nada da reunião.

– Ok, deixe os documentos que analisarei sua solicitação. – agradeceu mentalmente quando os homens acenaram sorrindo. Parecia uma eternidade até que eles saíssem da sala. – _Maldito_. – rosnou para Sehun que sorriu enquanto Junmyeon afastava a cadeira para que ele pudesse sair.

– Não precisa se preocupar, hyung… eu prestei atenção na reunião. – sorriu sacana lambendo os lábios, as mãos bonitas massageando suas coxas. – Você sabe que gostou, não adianta negar, hyung.

E Junmyeon só podia concordar com ele.


End file.
